The Endgame
by PrincessLeah129
Summary: Adrianna didn’t think she’d fall in love again, let alone with a fellow ex-assassin. But most of all, she didn’t think she’d have to return to the life she chose to leave after her daughter gets taken.
1. Background Info

Here is some information that you'll probably want to know:

1- I had to change the John Wick timeline to make it work. So it might not make sense but please bare with me.

2- It is set Post-Civil War. Team Cap was pardoned.

3- *Thoughts are in italics* ***Flashbacks are in bold***

4- The inspiration for Adrianna's apartment is Christian Grey's apartment from Fifty Shades of Grey and Fifty Shades Darker. So if you wanted a visual, that is what you could look up.


	2. A sneak peak into the past

**~Adrianna's POV~**

No matter how long I stayed in the shower, how hot the water was, or how many times I wash away the dirt, sweat, and blood, the stench of death would always stay with me.

For most of my life, this was who I was.

A killer. An assassin. A hitwoman.

Then I met him. Reid Thompson. He was the love of my life, or at least so I thought. When I found out I was pregnant, that was the day I decided to retire. It was also the day I found him with another woman in our apartment, in our bed.

***4 years ago***

**I had just left the clinic and found out that I was indeed pregnant, 4 weeks to be exact, and I couldn't wait to tell Reid. I always wanted a family of my own and now I'd finally have one. Of course, this meant retiring from my current life to start my new one.**

**On the way home, I had to refrain from calling my best friend Sharon. I wanted Reid to be the first one to know. I was so giddy about the whole situation.**

**When I opened the door to our apartment and right after I closed it, the sound of something falling caught my attention. **_**Is someone here? Reid doesn't come home till later.**_

"**Reid?", I called out but received no answer. I instinctively grab my gun that I hide in case anything like this were to happen. Quietly, I walk to the kitchen and the living room. Nothing. Slowly walking down the hallway towards mine and Reid's bedroom. The door is closed. **_**Hmmm I swore I left it open while I was gone.**_ **As I approached the door, another sound-this time a bang-was heard from inside the room. I prepare myself-thinking I'm gonna have to fight.**

**I back away from the door then in one fluent motion kick it open. Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw after I came into the room, gun aimed and ready to fire.**

**There in our bed was Reid and another woman, both naked and scared. Tears well up in my eyes. My arm goes limp, the gun no longer aiming at them. **

"**Adrian!? Uh I know what this looks like but-", Reid begins to speak but I don't want to hear any of it. I was hurt. **

"**DON'T YOU DARE GIVE ME SOME BULLSHIT EXCUSE!"**

**Reid and the unnamed woman both visibly cower as I yell. **

**Tears now stream down my face. "I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING!" I card my fingers through my hair. Then I stop and look at him. Now all I felt was anger. **

**The unnamed woman thought it'd be a good idea to talk, "I-I should go." Just as she was trying to get out of the bed, without hesitation, I grabbed my knife-that I keep concealed in my jacket-and throw it. The knife embeds itself in the headboard, just inches from her nose. She froze instantly. Reid watched in horror, thinking I had just killed her right in front of his eyes.**

**I raise my arm again, aiming the gun at him. **

"**Whoa whoa whoa Adrian, think about what your doing. You wouldn't shoot me. You don't want to kill me."**

_**Believe me I wanted to and I could've. I wanted them both dead.**_

"**You don't know what I want, Reid.", right before I pulled the trigger, I aimed the gun right next to his head. BANG! The unnamed woman screamed as I fired. **

**Reid closed his eyes waiting for a death that never came. Instead he felt a burning, the bullet had grazed his ear. It was at that moment Reid realized that I wasn't bluffing.**

"**Consider that a warning Reid because the next time I see you, I will kill you."**


End file.
